chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eko
Common as it may have been in her life, in her undeath it is rare to see the human woman known as Eko with a smile on her face. Even after escaping unlife as a slave to a member of The Alabaster Court, she is perpetually tired and grouchy, her fight or flight instincts omnipresent and ready to kick in at a moments' notice. Eko does not trust readily, which is just as well; the world she has known since coming to the Cordens System does not trust her readily, either. Background Though one might normally expect it from the older sibling, it was Eko's younger sister, Kadek, who took up the mantle of caregiver when their parents passed. While her sister worked tirelessly to provide them with the necessities of living, Eko busied herself with schoolwork, diving headfirst into her studies. She was even able to procure a position as a scientist for humanity's colonization effort, traveling aboard one of the Alere Menya Styorneu Stodunim vessels bound for the unknown star system. Her sister Kadek was unwilling to be left behind, and muscled her way onto the same assignment as a soldier, even illegally bypassing the age restrictions to do so. Over the course of the journey to the unknown system, Eko grew incredibly close with the Mission Commander of her vessel, a woman by the name of Bianca Dubois. Though Kadek did what she could to discourage their budding relationship, citing a gut feeling that Bianca was dangerous and not to be trusted, Eko brushed off her sister's warnings, and she and Bianca dated for the latter half of their trek across the galaxy. After five years, the travel to the launch point concluded. And after many, many more years of cryosleep, so did Eko's life. Though she did not survive her cryopod's crash-landing on Pentralis, the end of her life was only the beginning of her journey. A lapidorsae by the name of Inmota Vius was the first to discover her pod. Given the incredible rarity of humans, Vius sensed an opportunity for power, and he seized it. He raised Eko as an undead to definitively prove his superiority at applied necromancy. To add insult to injury, he conscripted her not only as a member of the Scofa, but as his own personal slave. For one hundred and twenty six years, Eko served Vius, and she fought him every step of the way. The Inmota was more amused by her defiance than anything, and if she was ever too unruly for his tastes, he was not shy about using her command word, "star", to issue orders that she was physically unable to resist. It was not until Vius traveled with her to Volipatria that Eko was finally able to escape his clutches, slipping away while the Inmota was distracted. At first, Eko struggled with her newfound freedom. While most people she encountered were unaware of her undeath owing simply to their lack of knowledge about human anatomy and the visual tells of an undead one, the mark of the Scofa on her left shoulder and the brand of Inmota Vius on her right made many disinclined to trust her. Over time she began to conceal these runes, covering them with clothing heavy and thick enough to hide their glow and refusing to remove it under any circumstances. After five months of uneasy travel, Eko stumbled across the home of a jhevut-el named Thunderthrower Sess. Though Sess was known for their hostility towards others, Sess did not attack Eko when they saw her, even going so far as to offer her shelter in exchange for small favors. At first, she was hesitant to accept their offer; anything that even remotely resembled her time as a slave was enough to make her wary. But after some thought, Eko was able to see the benefits of living with the often-avoided Thunderthrower, and she relented. Since then, the two have maintained a cautious alliance; Sess allowing Eko to live on their lands, and Eko completing any tasks the Thunderthrower assigns her. Eko was careful to avoid traveling beyond Sess' property except when necessary. The world outside the wilds was dangerous, and the possiblity of Vius finding her always lurked in the back of her mind. However, as time passed she found herself wondering more and more about the fate of the rest of her crew, especially Kadek and Bianca. Now, when not running errands for her host, she dedicates her time to searching for anything that might lead her to them-- or at the very least, closure as to their fates. Category:Fexalere Characters Category:Fexalere Player Characters Category:Fexalere